Quando os anjos choram
by Hoshi Brightness
Summary: Oneshot Insinuação de NejiXTenten "Com o passar do tempo, os raios do sol perdem a intensidade para muitos. Outros já não reparam no brilho das estrelas e não sentiriam a falta de nenhuma que se apagasse do céu..."


**Quando os anjos choram**

Outra noite comum, abstrata, vazia, findada em trevas. Milhares de pessoas me cercam, vejo risos, choros e vozes, esses, que me deixam em pleno êxtase. A vida ao meu redor me submete ao medo, por não entender o que acontece com essas pessoas, fascínio; pois coisas muito, simples os deixam felizes, e pavor; pelo modo de como eles são tão cruéis, ao ponto de uma mãe, matar o próprio filho, de um homem bater em uma mulher, de uma criança ter que roubar para poder comer, ou alguém tirar a própria vida. mas acima de tudo, eles me geram curiosidade.

Em tempos em que aqui fiquei, pude perceber o que é a vida, e percebi que se começa a viver, quando o tempo se torna escasso, já entendi porque a morte é temida, e de como sem sonhos e esperança, não há razão para viver. Todavia, ainda não pude ver o poder de um verdadeiro amor. É algo que me deixa submerso, em incógnitas relutantes a serem respondidas. Nem a ciência e a religião me deixam assim. Descobri que ambas seguem o mesmo caminho, mas assim como companheiras de percurso, elas se desviam em algumas rotas e se reencontram em outras.

Com o passar do tempo, os raios do sol perdem a intensidade para muitos. Outros já não reparam no brilho das estrelas e não sentiriam a falta de nenhuma que se apagasse do céu.

Aos poucos, lucrar é o mais importante e é para isso que eles vivem. Para tal, acabam com o lugar onde moram, se afastam de pessoas importantes que aos poucos deixam de ser consideradas assim, gastam o tempo em busca de dinheiro para se realizarem, se completarem. Fazem de tudo para se tornarem especiais, e estão à procura de alguém perfeito para amar. E Acabam, nunca amando, mesmo que conheçam a pessoa que os teriam feito felizes, e que nunca terá a oportunidade de fazer-lo. Jamais se completam e satisfazem, pois assim que ficam ricos, perdem a motivação, ou ficam ainda mais sedentos por poder. Destroem o planeta, acabam com florestas e lugares naturais que já conheceram, ficando vulneráveis a inúmeras doenças, e sofrem escassez de recursos para sobreviver, e acabam tendo que gastar todo o dinheiro para aumentar seu tempo de vida. Tempo esse que será passado em qualquer lugar, onde estará sozinho, e se lastimará por ter sido estúpido para ter chegado ao ponto em que se encontra. Esse tipo de pessoas que me assustam.

Porém, são os sonhos mais simples de uma criança, que me encantam. Elas têm o poder nas mãos. O poder de serem e fazerem felizes. O sorriso de uma criança é algo incomparável. Assim como a amizade, algo extremamente assustador. Pessoas dividem medos, sonhos, alegrias. E se necessário for, dão a vida, por outra pessoa. E nessas horas que me sinto mais deslumbrado. Se a amizade chega a tal coisa, do que é capaz o amor?

E aqui estou eu, sentado em um parque, tentando encontrar alguém que possa me explicar o que é isso. Está nevando e as copas das arvores foram cobertas por pequenas camadas brancas, a escassez de calor não me incomoda, na realidade nem ao menos a sinto. Os pequenos flocos de neve continuam seus flash's de memória voltam a minha mente.

Eu deveria ter cerca de quinze anos, dezesseis talvez. O dia estava claro, o sol batia sobre a minha pele e naquela época eu ainda podia sentir seu calor. Ao meu lado uma garota de pele um pouco bronzeado, olhos chocolate e cabelos de um castanho de intenso brilho, preso em dois coques ao lado de sua cabeça. estava sentada ao meu lado. Algo me levou a crer que ela tinha a mesma idade que eu na época. Usávamos as roupas de cores e brasões parecidos, porém de onde eram, não pude me lembrar. O meu próprio rosto estava embaçado. O que me levou a cogitar a idéia de que as memórias não fossem exatamente minhas.

_-__Não é do seu feitio, desculpar-se. – A garota falou, ao que me pareceu, em tom decepcionado._

_-Não é, como se você não soubesse._

_-É. Eu sei.E talvez seja isso que me torne tão teimosa._

_-Teimosa? – O garoto de cabelos escuros, preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e baixo, de pele clara e olhos acinzentados.Fácil descreve-lo,porem dificil dizer se se tratava de mim. Questionou-a_

_-Eu esperava uma historia historia diferente,para nós dois._

_Ele simplesmente se manteve em silencio. E quando seus olhos se encontraram com os da morena ele percebeu que ela chorava silenciosamente. Nesse instante,pude assimilar as memórias e o rosto do moreno já não estava embaçado, e eu podia lembrar de onde conhecia o brasão da roupa de percebeu a mirada e tratou de desviar,encarando o chão e sussurrando uma única hora sem nenhum significado,mas agora, me machuca imensuravelmente._

_-Desculpa. – Continuou a encará-la sem entender, mas ela prosseguiu. –,.Eu queria poder te dizer e ouvir todos os dias como você é importante para mim. Queria poder te fazer feliz e sinto muito que você não queira ser feliz. Não sabia que era pedir demais, que eu pudesse me ver em seus olhos e me sentir em seu abraço. Desculpa, por te amar e esperar o mesmo de você._

_Lágrimas saiam dos olhos dela enquanto o garoto permanecia parado, inabalável. A morena se levantou, ainda derramando muitas lágrimas olhando para os olhos dele e dando um pequeno sorriso._

_-Obrigado. – Ela notou que ele não havia entendido o sentido daquela palavra. O que a fez sorrir um pouco mais abertamente. – Obrigado, por ter me ensinado o que é o amor._

_E ela foi embora. Sem saber que aquela seria a ultima vez que se veriam. Sem imaginar que dias depois ela continuaria chorando, mas não por __culpa__ dele, mas __por__ ele, sobre uma lápide escrita com o nome DELE. Com o MEU nome._

Quando volto para o presente me vejo ainda no parque. Aquelas lembranças me fizeram perceber finalmente o que era o amor. O quão imenso é aquele sentimento. Que te deixa fraco, mas é a melhor fraqueza de todas. Você fica a mercê de outra pessoa, entrega sua alma para ela, e ela se torna seu ar. Eu precisei morrer pra descobrir isso. E jamais terei a chance de abraçá-la no frio, e não a olharei novamente sob o brilho das estrelas, e sentirei o gosto de seus lábios,não poderei secar sua lágrimas e nunca poderei falar que a amo.

Cada vez mais próximo do ápice da noite, hora em que, as pessoas voltam para a casa deixando as ruas tumultuadas. O parque está lotado e o frio poderia me congelar, se eu o sentisse. Imerso em pensamentos ando junto à multidão, deixando que ela me guie. Me leve para algum lugar, para_ qualquer_ lugar.

_Se todos se importassem e ninguém chorasse  
Se todos amassem, e ninguém mentisse  
Se todos compartilhassem e engolissem seu orgulho  
Nós veríamos o dia que ninguém morreria__ em vão_

__

Nós veríamos o dia,

Eu poderia te olhar nós olhos mais uma vez.

Uma unica vez e te dizer o que tanto busco entender e o que você sempre esteve esperando para ouvir_._

Poderia tocar seu rosto com minha mão. Você sentiria meu toque?

Queria ter uma chance, uma única chance. De te ver sorrir, de te abraçar e sussurrar ao ouvido.

_Eu te amo. Desculpe, por ter feito você esperar e que agora seja tarde demais. _

_**OWARI**_

Oii gente...

Mas uma fic minha que alguém morre e é um tipo de fantasma haushaush mais eu juro que não resistir a essa one, no dia que escrevi tinha acabado de acontecer uma coisa triste comigo, ai eu despachei todos os sentimentos nessa fic, tem um trecho dela, que todas as minhas amigas amaram, vou dar um destaque especial a ela, é um dos meus mais simplórios questionamentos:

"_Porém, são os sonhos mais simples de uma criança, que me encantam. Elas têm o poder nas mãos. O poder de serem e fazerem felizes. O sorriso de uma criança é algo incomparável. Assim como a amizade, algo extremamente assustador. Pessoas dividem medos, sonhos, alegrias. E se necessário for, dão a vida, por outra pessoa. E nessas horas que me sinto mais deslumbrado. Se a amizade chega a tal coisa, do que é capaz o amor?"_

Reflitam...(sempre quis dizer isso.. sorry.. auhsaush)

Beijos, quero reviews! *-*


End file.
